You are beautiful
by boothandboneslove
Summary: Evra doesnt believe Darren when he says he's beautiful


**Author's note- I've only read up to book four in the saga right now, so if the characters seem wrong I'm sorry. I tried my hardest and that's all I can do. Please be nice, read and review, thank you.**

**You are beautiful**

Darren smirked at Evra as he loomed over the snake boy laying under him on the ground in their tent. Evra's long yellowish green hair was sprayled all around his head, his yellow snake like eyes clouded. Darren leaned down licking the side of Evra's neck, grinning more when the snake boy moaned. Darren pulled Evra's black tank top up and over his head running his hands over the scales on his chest and down to his stomach.

"Are you sure Evra?" Darren asked praying he would say yes but at the same time fearing that he would.

"Please Darren." Evra said his voice soft and pleading as he wrapped his arms around the half vampires neck pushing his hips up to meet Darren's. Darren groaned, it was amazing how hard the snake boy had made him merely from kissing him. Darren had never really been attracted to anybody before especially not another boy. He had been too interested in other things to notice anybody, but now this snakeboy had interested him. Evra was an amazing person, he was so nice despite all the shit the man who owned him in the travling circus had put him through. Darren quickly rid Evra of his shorts. Once Evra laid naked under him Darren explored his lower body with his hands, rubbing them over his legs, thighs, and abdomen. The scales that covered his thighs were smoother then the rest of his scales. Darren couldn't help but stare at him, the way he was laying under him, so willingly.

"Darren please don't stare at me. I know I'm not attractive, but you can pretend I'm anybody you like I don't care, I just want you." Evra said softly.

"Don't you dare say things like that Evra, you're beautiful, you truly are. I don't want to pretend your somebody else." Darren hissed. Evra smiled at him leaning into Darren's hand when he laid it on his cheek.

"Am I really?" Evra asked in a whisper and Darren sighed, he hated all the years that Evra was made to feel bad about himself in that glass tank. Because now Evra sometimes went back and believed the names that people had called him. Darren wanted Evra to believe him when he told him he was beautiful.

"Yes." Darren replied kissing Evra softly hoping to convey his feelings for the snake boy through his kiss. Evra kissed back his hands moving to the hem of Darren's shirt pulling it off his body. Darren pulled back in order to let the snakeboy breath and so he could undo his pants slipping them off. Darren smirked at Evra again reaching into his pants pocket to retrieve the bottle of hand lotion. Evra watched completely entranced as Darren popped the cap on the small bottle and poured some in his hand. Darren kissed Evra once again using it as a distraction while he pushed one of his fingers in Evra's enterance. Evra tensed a little trying to squirm away from the unfamiliar touch.

"Relax Evra, I won't hurt you." Darren whispered in his ear and Evra nodded doing his best to keep his muscles relaxed. Darren pushed a second finger in and Evra gritted his teeth against the pain clawing at the ground. Darren used his other hand to rub Evra's chest hoping to relax the snakeboy more. Evra tried his hardest not to show that he was in pain, he knew Darren would feel horrible if he hurt him. Darren moved his fingers around inside of Evra trying to find the one spot that would cause the snakeboy pleasure.

"Darren," Evra moaned loudly when Darren's fingers hit against his prostate and Darren smiled delighted that he could cause Evra pleasure. Darren continued to stretch him little by little until he felt that the snakeboy was stretched enough. The half vampire removed his fingers and pushed his erection in. Darren stopped halfway in to allow the other boy to adjust to his size, fighting to remain still.

"Move." Evra whimpered and Darren pushed in the rest of the way, feeling awful when he saw tears spring to Evra's eyes. He started his thrusts slowly, hoping to find the snakeboys special spot soon. Evra screwed his eyes shut tightly as a few tears fell from his eyes, his hands gripping at Darren's shoulders. Suddenly Evra moaned loudly his head thrashing from side to side. Darren gave him a gentle smile knowing that he had hit the other boy's prostate, and that the pain was gone. Darren's thrusts got quicker the closer he got to his finish and he grabbed Evra's member rubbing it in time to his thrusts. Evra was in pure bliss, the euphoria that surronded him was almost too much. Evra was so close, he could feel it, the warm heat pooling low in his stomach.

"Darren," Evra moaned softly as he came his seed covering his and Darren's chests and stomachs. After a few more hard thrusts Darren came as well spilling his seed inside the snakeboy groaning out his name. Darren pulled out falling to the ground beside the other boy on his back to avoid crushing him. Evra looked at him trying to catch his breath and offered him a small smile before lying his head on Darren's shoulder.

"We should get up and move to our hammocks." Darren said but made no movement to move from that spot.

"But I want to stay with you," Evra whined and Darren smiled pulling the snakeboy closer to him.

"Then come sleep in my hammock with me, it's more comfortable then the hard floor." Darren told him standing up. Evra smiled standing up as well and grabbing his shorts from the ground before pulling them on. Darren had already pulled his underwear back on , and was waiting for Evra to join him in the hammock. Evra laid down beside Darren snuggling up close to him and pillowing his head on Darren's shoulder falling asleep withen minutes.

"You are beautiful." Darren whispered wrapping his arms around Evra's waist protectively, Darren listened to the rythmic breathing of the snakeboy as he too fell asleep.


End file.
